Nada es imposible
by Discordia Black
Summary: Nada es imposible...si te tengo a ti.CAP2! ¿existe el amor x ncima d todo? ¿podra lo d siempre cambiar radicalmente?yo creo k...(ya se k soy novata xo..leanlo plis!necesito opinions!gracias)
1. Default Chapter

Hola a tod@s!! soy Discordia Black,(xo si kereis llamadme cordy jeje:P) y este es el primer ff k publico,espero k os guste y m dejeis vuestras opiniones,muxisimas gracias...y bueno...ahí va!!!  
  
A pesar de estar n septiembre el sol lucia todo su esplendor n el cielo y bañaba con su luz a los pequeños magos k se encontraban a punto de tomar el expresso n dirección a Hogwarts;Muxos de ellos veian akel tren x primera vez n sus vidas xo para otros era ya casi la ultima vez k lo fueran a ver y n cierto modo eso les ntristecia...  
  
En uno de los vagones se ncontraban tres jóvenes d semptimo curso charlando trankilamente...  
  
-Oh vamos Hermione, quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte??.Dijo un pelirrojo mientras sonreia d forma burlona  
  
-Que me tranquilice Ron? Sabes lo k m stas pidiendo??.Contesto una chica castaña mientras hacia grandes gestos cn los brazos y no dejaba d mover la pierna derecha...  
  
-Si, que pares d mover la piernecita antes de que provoques un terremoto!.contesto un chico moreno abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes tras los cristales d sus gafas algo exasperado por el nerviosismo de su amiga.  
  
-Lo siento Harry,xo entiendeme m acaban d nombrar Premio Anual, y eso es una gran responsabilidad y...  
  
-Si Si Hermione...eso ya lo sabemos-la interrumpio l pelirrojo-Pero tmp es razón para k tengas k ser la version histerica de percy, además llevas toda tu vida d bruja esperando algo asi,estas mas k preparada,no entiendo xk te pones asi pos algo que ya esperabas...  
  
-Supongo k estas bromeando no Weasley?.Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras,una voz que aquellos tres jóvenes conocian perfectamente...  
  
Se giraron y efectivamente:el rubio Draco Malfoy se ncontraba alli,escoltado claro esta por sus dos guardaespaldas crable y goyle.Malfoy habia sido siempre un incordio para el trio y el odio se manifestaba a raudales cada vez k se encontraban...  
  
-La sangre-sucia Premio Anual??-continuo deleitandose d las expresiones d odio y asco de akel trio.-a donde vamos a llegar? Y yo que creia k griffindor tendria a alguien mas o menos digno...bueno aunk k para ser mas digno k la sangr...  
  
-Vete a la mierda Malfoy!.grito el pelirrojo cn ira...  
  
-Vaya pobreton,menudas agallas...es lo unico k sabes decir?  
  
-Sabes Malfoy?-dijo la castaña cn una trankilidad admirable-realmente...tu vida tiene k ser muy aburrida eh?-el rubio fruncio un poco el entrcejo...-eso d meterte n las conversaciones y vidas ajenas tiene k ser tu unica salvacion para no morirte de asco no?  
  
-Mira Granger...  
  
-No!-le corto hermione alzando un poco l tono d voz y levantandose-mira tu Malfoy,este es nuestro ultimo año aquí,y afortunadamente no volvere a ver tu asquerosa cara d Huron jamas,pero ni pienses que va a ser igual k los demas,si tu nos jodes a nosotros-levanto l dedo apuntandole-nosotros te joderemos el triple y...  
  
-jajaj no me das miedo granger...ni tu ni tus estupidos amiguitos,eres un ser inferior a mi y lo seras siempre,no te mereces ni que te dirija mi palabra  
  
-Oh-suspiro Hermion ponienose la mano n l pecho y sentandose d nuevo-me harias ese favor? Dijo melosamente para acabar sonriendo ironicamente...  
  
En ese mismo instante el expreso inicio su trayecto haciendo k Malfoy y sus amigotes desaparecieran,aunk cn unas ganas de estrangularla inmedibles;mientras k Harry y Ron reian abiertamente.  
  
-Ha sido genial Hermione,jajajja increíble,algo bueno tenia que tener esa histeria...;dcia Harry sin parar de reir,provocando k la castaña entornara los ojos,aunk no por muxo xk tb se hexo a reir solo de observar a su amigo el pelirrojo k luxaba cntra la risa para poder hablar.  
  
El viaje transcurrio normalmente,Ron y Hermione desaparecieron a mitad de trayecto para ir a la reuniones d prefectos y Premios anuales.  
  
-Hey Ron, ktl la reunion?.pregunto Harry tras ncntrarse cn su amigo cuando salia del tren. -Bahh lo normal tio,Un poco coñazo,lo unico bueno es que malfoy no staba,posiblemente le han quitado el titulo por imbecil jeje.  
  
-Mejor,asi no hay k tragar cn su dixosa arrogancia.Contesto l moreno sonriendo.  
  
-Siento desilusionarlos chicos,pero m temo k va a ser peor.Dijo Hermione,la cual aparecio por detrás d ellos.  
  
-Que quieres decir herms? Pregunto l pelirrojo cn cara de descncierto.  
  
-Pues que la razón por la que Malfoy no staba n la reunion de prefectos...era xk staba n la misma k yo.Concluyo la chica cn cara d asco.empezando a caminar hacia los carruajes...  
  
-QUE?.Exclamaron los dos grys al mismo tiempo  
  
-Malfoy Premio Anual?? Se han vuelto locos?? Va a ser insoportable!!.exclamo Ron  
  
-Va a ser mas k eso-exclamo Harry-aunk la verdad tmp m extraña tanto,era de esperar...  
  
-Si... seguro k se lo cmpro para agradar a su papi desde la carcel...;siguió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Lo siento x ti herms-dijo Harry subiendo al carruaje y ayudandola-Vas a tener k pasar muxo tiempo cn el...  
  
-Buff si harry,y encima stamos n la misma torre.Cntesto ella desanimada-eso d ser Premio Anual no va a ser cmo yo pnsaba...  
  
-Bueno trankila herms,cmo tu le has dixo...si nos jode a nosotros...nosotros le joderemos el triple!.Le dijo el pelirrojo quiñandole un ojo.  
  
Después de la ceremonia d presentacion,el habitual discurso d dumbledore y la cena,los alumnos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas,precedidos por los prefectos kienes eran los unicos que conocian la cntraseña d su torre.  
  
Hermione tras despedirse de Harry(pues Ron y Ginny eran los actuales prefectos de gry y debian cumplir su trabajo)se encamino hacia la k iba a ser su torre ese año y k lamentablemente debia compartir cn el sly mas odioso k podia existir...  
  
Llego a la puerta,era una puerta grande de alguna madera magica preparada para solo abrir a las varitas d los destinados a vivir tras ella,asik la castaña saco su varita y toco sutilmente el centro d la puerta, suavemente se abrio,dejando ver una gran sala decorada de piel parecida al terciopelo,en l centro diviso dos amplios sofas d piel y detrás d ellos dos mesas separadas mpotradas n la pared y cn varios stantes llenos de libros a los lados,decididamente no staba tan mal,Hermione staba ansiosa por ver como seria su habitación. Entro un poco mas y vio,k ntre las mesas mpezaba una scalera k se nrrollaba hasta llegar al piso superior l cual staba claramente separado,cuando stubo arriba vio k n un extremo habia una puerta cn un una serpiente grabada n ella,y en l otro otra puerta cn un leon,se dirijio hacia ella y entro;francamente akello staba mejorando,akella habitación era enorme,cn una cama doble,unas butacas aparentemente comodas y varios stantes cn libros,aparte de unas vistas preciosas al lago,y para ella sola!! Vio otra puerta k supuso seria l baño.Se dirijio a ella y al abrirla cmprobo k efectivamente lo era, pero se kedo de piedra al ver k Malfoy staba alli...  
  
-Pero k...  
  
-Vaya sangre-sucia,eres bastante inoportuna eh?? Tan desesperada estas??.Pregunto Malfoy n un tono bastante burlon y arrogante.  
  
-No puede ser...-la castaña no tenia palabras,tenia k cmpartir baño cn Malfoy?no podia ser,no,era imposible! Todo lo minutos antes le parecia maravilloso ahora era una pesadilla. Derepente miro a Malfoy detenidamente y se dio cuenta d lo k le habia dixo,y sk malfoy staba junto a la enorme bañera cn la capa y la corbata a sus pies y la camisa desabroxada...iba a bañarse!! Hermione se dio cuenta d k se habia sonrojado ligeramente lo k produjo nsanxar aun mas la sonrisa d malfoy...  
  
-Vas a kedarte ahí parada Granger?? K pasa? Nunca ha visto a un hombre d verdad? No m digas k l pobreton y l cara rajada no sirven ni para eso!!  
  
-No digas gilipolleces Malfoy-dijo la gry intentando calmarse y no mirar l torso del sly-y permiteme dudar k tu seas un hombre d verdad...  
  
-Lo dudas sangre-sucia??-dijo l rubio acercandose a la morena-No es eso lo k piensan las privilegiadas d ste colegio granger...  
  
-Que seas un pendon no te cnvierte n un hombre Malfoy,mas bien en...  
  
-Cierra tu sucia boca stupida rata d biblioteca...-el sly se habia cercado hasta el punto d haberla mpotrado cntra la pared,ahora staban muy cerca y mientras Malfoy la miraba como scudriñandola cn los ojos,Hermione se dedicaba a autotrankilizarse x tenerle tan cerca y medio desnudo,"dixoso huron...xk tiene k acercarse tanto,joder no deja d ser un xico,un xico k no sta tan mal...REACCIONA!! Tienes demasiado calor Hermione,necesitas una duxa,si,xo d agua fria."  
  
-Como m pongas un dedo ncima te juro k...  
  
-Respira Granger...no pnsaba degradarme tanto como para tocarte sangre- sucia...;Y dixo eso se separo y se dirigio d nuevo a la bañera.  
  
-Estupido huron...-"como habia podido pensar k Malfoy era guapo?? Bueno,si,lo era,para algo era l xico mas codiciado d hogwarts,si medio colegio habia pasado x su cama! Xo todo lo k tiene d tio bueno lo dobla d gilipollas y askeroso y arrogante y...  
  
-Que pasa granger?? Vas a dejar k m bañe?? O voy a tener k denunciarte x acoso sexual?.Le dijo Malfoy sacandola d sus pnsamientos y poniendole una sonrisa arrogante y sarcastica.  
  
Sin decir nada,Hermione salio del cuarto d baño y al cerrar la puerta oyo como se cerraba el pestillo mágicamente;acto seguido se apoyo d spaldas a ella y suspirando se arrastro x ella hasta sentarse n l suelo."Esto va a ser mas amargo d lo k pnsaba,xo ese Malfoy se va a enterar,de una manera u otra..."  
  
Mientras tanto,un rubio se despojaba d la ropa sin perder su arrogante sonrisa caracteristica,y se sumergia ntre la spuma d la inmensa bañera."Esta Granger tiene su gracia,kiza después de todo no sera cmo pnsaba.. me podre ntretener cn ella y sus stupideces...  
  
BUENO ESTE HA SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...  
  
Espero que me dejen sus opiniones...y bueno que les haya gustado!! Soy nueva x aki asik k m ncantaria conocer gente y hacer amigos...espero sus r/r Gracias!!  
  
Muxos besos...  
  
×÷·.·´¯`·)»Ð¦§©Ø®dÏÅ «(·´¯`·.·÷× 


	2. Serpientes y Leonas

HOLA DE NUEVO!! BUENO,PRIMERO MUXISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS R/R!! ME ALEGRO MUXISIMO DE QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!! Y SEGUNDO...AQUÍ OS DEJO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO....  
  
Los rayos de sol se asomaban por aquella gran ventana y alumbraban tenuemente un cuerpo bajo las sabanas,haciendo que dicho cuerpo se estremeciera a causa del contacto con la luz... Tenia que abrir los ojos,lo sabia, pero era algo que no le apetecia demasiado y más sabiendo que el hacerlo suponia también levantarse y entre otras cosas asistir a su primer dia de clases,cosa que,tras tres meses sin hacer nada...pues desapetecia un poco. Oyó un ruido que provenia de la habitación de al lado.  
  
-Granger...-lo habia olvidado,este año como premio anual tenia que compartir torre con el otro Premio y ese era ni más ni menos que la rata de biblioteca Granger,aun que no le extrañaba nada que ella hubiera sido elegida,no le agradaba la idea de tener k cmpartir sala comun y baño cn alguien...de su rango.Granger era una sangre-sucia,pero para Malfoy no era una simple impura más,Por que,aparte de no solo ser la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts,para rematar era también la mejor amiga de San Potter y junto al pobreton Weasley formaban el trio más popular de Hogwarts,siempre metiendose n problemas...  
  
No es que el no fuera popular...realmente lo era, era respetado x todo el colegio,nadie,aparte del trio de grys se atrevia a insultarle a la cara y mucho menos a desobedecerle y eso le agradaba,aparte de eso,era un chico ambicioso y siempre cnseguia lo que queria (excepto hexar a Potter del colegio) podia ser también tan encantador cmo quisiera si lo que queria era algo con alguna chica, aunque pocas veces tenia que hacer nada, normalmente se le insinuaban y algunas muy descaradamente...por su parte,creia k era descortés rechazarlas, asi que por su cama habian pasado toda clase de chicas y Pansy Parkinson la que más;ella era...bueno algo asi cmo su novia para los demas y un juego para el,desdeluego la fidelidad no estaba en sus planes...ni en los de ella,tarde o temprano terminarian casandose,por que no disfrutar entonces?  
  
Ahora tendria que esperar tres horas para poder entrar en el baño,Granger era una chica por lo tanto habria que esperar un buen rato... claro que también podria hacer como ella y entrar sin decir nada,solo para devolversela,hizo una mueca sarcastica al imaginar la cara que pondría granger si la pillara en la ducha o algo por el estilo...  
  
Bien... agua fria sobre su rostro...lo necesitaba,no habia pasado una mala noche pero tampoco habia sido la mejor.  
  
Tras el incidente con Malfoy estubo sentada en el suelo un buen rato,hasta que intentando no pensar se levanto y coloco todas sus cosas;intento leer un poco más tarde pero el cansancio le pudo y se quedo dormida;al levantarse no se acordaba de lo k habia soñado pero no creyo que fuera algo bueno ya que se encontraba desencajada.  
  
Toco la puerta del baño para prevenir incidentes como los de anoche y entro,cerro las dos puertas y se dispuso a duchar.  
  
Parecia que el agua de la ducha se llevaba consigo todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones de Hermione...  
  
-Granger mas te vale que estes acabando,no tengo todo el dia!!.Grito Malfoy de la forma mas arrogante que pudo.  
  
-Te jodes y esperas Huroncito!!-que se habia creido ese malfoy? K podia hcaer lo k kisiera en esa torre?? Aquí habria mas de una disputa...  
  
-Cuidado cn ese tono sangre-sucia...-dijo malfoy lentamente y se acerco cuanto pudo a l puerta-o m vere obligado a ntrar y lavarte esa asquerosa boca...  
  
-Jajajaj tu?? Creia que te daba asco Malfoy! No creo que pudieras superar tocar la sucia boca de una sangre-sucia huroncito!!-no pudo evitar reirse y sorprenerse de si misma,pero su sonrisa se desvanecio inmediatamente cuando Malfoy abrio la puerta...  
  
-Lo comprobamos? Dijo con un tono tan suave como terrorifico.  
  
-Como demonios....-"mierda,ahora si que la has cagado bonita,a ver como sales d esta,por dios si stas n toalla!!"-No te atrevas a tocarme asquer...  
  
-O que sangre-sucia?? Que me haras sin tus amigitos cerca y sin tu varita?? Estas indefensa Granger...-perfecto,la tenia donde queria,podia leer el temor en sus ojos...  
  
-Tengo otros recursos Malfoy...-no,no podia demostrarle su temor ni su vergüenza,se le estaba acercando,tenia que hacer algo...  
  
-Ah si?-estaba muy cerca suya,ella como la noche anterior se estaba haciendo para atrás y habia topado cn la pared,ahora staban a unos 4 pasos y Malfoy no parecia pretender parar  
  
-No te atreveras a tocarme...-"o eso espero"  
  
-No? Creeme si es por una buena causa lo hare,y esta...lo es-staban muy cerca,ella cntra la pared y el justo enfrente,-asustada Granger?  
  
-De un imbecil como tu?-alzo una ceja intentando ser lo mas burlona posible- Ja,no digas gilipolleces Malfoy.intento dar un paso adelante para apartarlo pero deseo no haberlo hexo;malfoy levanto los brazos y las palmas de las manos n señal de stop y los puso n l primer lugar k toco : sus caderas,no se dio cuanta hasta que noto cmo el rostro de la castaña mpezaba a ncenderse,entonces bajo la vista y vio sus piernas desnudas bajo la corta toalla que llevaba enredada n l cuerpo,después vio que sus manos staban fuertemente agarradas a ambas caderas de la chica (cosa que para el era de lo mas normal) y noto que la gry temblaba.  
  
-Escandalizada Granger? –sonrio abiertamente-apuesto a que nadie te habia puesto la mano encima,claro,tanto libro tanto libro y después de la vida real...  
  
-Mas quisieras Malfoy-y armandose de valor empujo sus manos y se aparto de el-que mi vida privada no sea tan publica cmo la tuya no significa que no sea mas interesante...-cogio su ropa y se dispuso a salir del baño,pero antes..."vamos hermione k no note tu tension...dejalo mal!!" -Y quiza...-se acerco a el hasta kedar otra vez frente a frente y puso un dedo en su pecho-...mas intensa.Acto seguido le guiño un ojo cn toda la ironia k pudo,se giro y ntro en su habitación.  
  
Que era lo que acababa de hacer?? Se habia vuelto loca?? Ella no era asi,nunca se habia comportado de esa manera,habia provocado a Malfoy y habia salido viva! No se lo podia creer,era increíble y aun no llevaba un dia "viviendo" con el!! No sabia por que pero se sentia orgullosa de lo k habia hecho, no habia dejado ntrever su vergüenza y su inexperiencia con esos temas."que temas Hermione?,en que estas pensando?? N temas de chicos esta claro, por que aparte de harry y ron poco contacto tenia con otros,bueno aparte de victor...de todas formas he hexo bien,seguro que he dejado mal a esa serpiente, y gracias a merlin que me he escapado por que la tension sexual que habia er... PERO QUE DICES!! Que tension sexual ni que ocho varitas!! no habia ninguna tension,solo es que no estas acostumbrada a que asquerosas serpientes te pongan la mano encima y ya esta!! Dejalo chica,mejor no pienses"  
  
Que acababa de pasar? Se preguntaba un rubio mientras se abroxaba la camisa del unifome...  
  
-Esa sangre-sucia...-se decia rabioso-quiere guerra? Pues la va a tener...  
  
Le costaba creer que la sabelotodo Granger tuviera ese carácter,sabia que lo tenia, lo comprobo en tercer curso en sus propias carnes,pero la verdad nunca la habia visto de aquella manera, tan...agresiva y picante a la vez..."picante? Venga hombre,si no puede ser mas sosa! Habra sido el hexo d que iba n toalla,si,sera eso.Aunque picante o no sigue siento una asquerosa sangre-sucia".  
  
Salio de su habitación y observo que no habia nadie en la sala común, sin mas salio de la torre en direccion al gran comedor, iba sonriendo tan descarada y arrogantemente como siempre y como siempre iba robando las miradas de los alumnos,bueno mas concretamente de las alumnas...  
  
Se sento en la mesa de las serpientes no sin antes hexar un vistazo a las otras mesas para...como el diria..."ampliar panorama", vio como su trio favorito estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones, Granger y el pobreton parecian muy interesados en lo que Potter les estaba contando,por un momento le intrigo, bien sabia que ese trio era experto en meterse en problemas y en estropear los planes de los demas ya aun con el señor tenebroso por ahí fuera...  
  
-Hablas enserio Harry?? Dijo un pelirrojo cn una expresión algo aterrorizada.  
  
-Mas de lo que quisiera Ron,mas de lo que quisiera...; le contesto a su amigo el moreno.  
  
-Y que haremos entonces?? Volvio a preguntar esta vez mirando a Hermione tambien.  
  
-Pues la verdad...habia pensado que tu Herms podrias intentar averiguar algo...al fin y al cabo vivis en la misma torre...y bueno...  
  
-Yo? Buff no...si tienes razon Harry, pero la verdad no veo a Malfoy como una persona facil... bueno, facil de entrar-dijo la castaña recordando vagamente las dos discusiones con el rubio-pero bueno, se que es algo importante asi que...hare todo lo que pueda chicos.  
  
-Gracias Herms,eres la mejor-dijo harry al mismo tiempo que estrchaba sus hombros-aunque de todas formas ten cuidado...  
  
-Si tranquilos.y les dedico una media sonrisa.Ellos mas tranquilos empezaron a desayunar y cuando ella se dirigia ha hacerlo cruzo instintivamente la mirada con el sly.  
  
"Que estaran planeando..."penso el sly sin apartar la vista de Granger,como intentando leerle la mete.  
  
"Como hacerlo...?" penso la castaña mientras seguia mirando esos ojos grises tan frios,tan...impenetrables...  
  
PUES SE ACABO!! QUE LES HA PARECIDO?? LES HA GUSTADO?? INTRIGAD@S POR SABER QUE ES LO QUE SABE EL TRIO DE ORO?? JEJEJE BUENO PUES ESO ESTARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...O NO!!! :p:p  
  
BUENO,PUES GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS R/R DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!! AUNQUE ESPERO ENCRONTAR ALGUNOS MAS!!;)  
  
HASTA OTRA!!  
  
MUAKS!!! 


End file.
